Learning the Truth
by Martin the Waterskier
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's 5th year  Hogwarts. When Remus Lupin shows up at the Dursley's house, Harry is taken to Hogwarts, only to discover that the truth is not as it seems. James Potter may still be alive. . . DISCLAIMER:ALL CHARS. BELONG 2 J.K.R.


Chapter 1: Lies

Harry awoke to his Uncle Vernon's yell, "GET UP. BOY!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Harry grumbled.

He slowly arose, and put on his glasses followed by a loud pounding on the door.

"Harry, YOU get IT." Aunt Petunia shouted.

Harry opened the door to get out of his room and ran to greet the stranger that waited on the doorsteps on Number 4, Privet Drive. "Lupin!" Harry exclaimed, surprised by this unexpected visitor. Lupin wore typical Muggle clothing. This was unusual to Harry, since he'd only ever seen Remus Lupin in the wizarding world.

Aunt Petunia came up behind and gasped. "And who are you?" she spat at Lupin.

"Good morning Petunia. May I come in?" Before Aunt Petunia could answer Uncle Vernon did.

"HELL NO!! You're one of those---" Mr. Dursley glanced around at the neighbors' houses, ensuring no one would hear or see this fiasco of events. " You're one of _his _kind," jabbing his thumb towards Harry.

Lupin, before anyone could protest, stepped inside and calmly closed the door. "I am here for Harry, not to mingle with Muggles." He grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him out the front door. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, Dursley," Lupin said sarcastically.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as soon as they were out of sight.

"To…." Lupin started.

"Hogwarts?" Harry wondered.

"Where else?" replied Lupin

They both laughed and walked through a wooden fence, entering into the Dursley's backyard, where Harry saw a old rake in the middle of the lawn," Are we going thru the port key?" Harry asked.

"Just hold on to the rake, Harry," Lupin answered. They both grabbed on to the rake and started swirling towards Hogsmeade.

They landed outside of the building Harry familiarized as the Three Broomsticks. No one was about, except for two figures shrouded by cloaks that were quickly approaching up the High Street. It was Dumbledore, and with him, Hagrid. Harry turned to Lupin, an incredulous look on his face. Lupin, recognizing Harry's questioning gaze, assured the boy, saying, " Don't worry, we'll explain this soon enough."

That had not been the response Harry had hoped for. Questions poured into Harry's mind, overwhelming him. Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything? His anger was starting to rise; he wanted to scream at Lupin.

Dumbledore advanced gracefully towards Harry and Lupin, with Hagrid trailing behind. "Ah, Harry! What a pleasant day!" Dumbledore greeted loudly. Then in a voice, merely a whisper, he continued, "We must go someplace more private to talk. You never know if some uninvited ears could listen in."

Lupin and Hagrid nodded in agreement. Harry stood, enraged. But, then he thought better of the situation, it would not do to argue here, where anyone could hear.

" Now, let us visit Hogwarts, shall we?" Dumbledore waved his arm in the direction of the castle. Harry suddenly realized something. Hagrid had hardly spoken a word since they had arrived Hogsmeade.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Still silence.

"Do not worry about Hagrid. Just a small cold, I believe." Dumbledore informed Harry.

"Hmmph." Hagrid grunted. Dumbledore turned to glower at Hagrid, while Hagrid himself look furious.

Harry said, "Right."

The Room of Requirement had once again welcomed Harry with the same warmth as the last time. The room had looked different before, yet Harry knew that it changed for the various needs of the user of the Room of the Requirement. Today, it resembled Dumbledore's study, yet the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses were not hanging upon the wall.

"Harry, we have something very important to tell you." Dumbledore stated.

"Er, excuse me sir, but--- why are we here?" Harry wanted to know.

Lupin responded for the headmaster, "You'll soon find out."

"Harry, do you remember what had happened to your parents so many years ago?" the headmaster asked him.

"Yes?" Harry said suspiciously.

"What if I told you that what you think isn't the truth?" Dumbledore told him serenely.

"What do you mean?" Harry practically yelled.

"James Potter is still alive." Lupin answered for Dumbledore.

It took Harry a while to fully digest what Lupin had just said. "MY FATHER IS STILL ALIVE?" Harry screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"


End file.
